7171 Mos Espa Podrace
Anakin Skywalker Gasgano Jar Jar Binks Padmé Amidala Qui-Gon Jinn R2-D2 Sebulba |Price = |Ages = 8 - 12 |Released =1999 |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = Episode I: The Phantom Menace |Instructions=4129022 }} 7171 Mos Espa Podrace was a set released in 1999 as part of the LEGO Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace line. The set replicates the Podrace from that film, and includes three Podracers, three Pit Droids, Anakin Skywalker (Episode I), Gasgano, Jar Jar Binks, Padmé Naberrie, Qui-Gon Jinn, R2-D2, and Sebulba Minifigures. Notes * In order to increase the structural stability of the Podracer models, their design incorporates brick-built, sand-coloured booms that connect the Pods to the transparent parts of the energy couplings. These booms are not part of the actual Podracer vehicles within the Star Wars universe; they are a feature of the toy put there to hold the pods together. The sand color was chosen as it would blend with the Boonta Eve Classic's desert course. * This set (as did many of its era) had some alternate models in the instruction booklet. They were speeders for Jar Jar Binks and Padme, a giant hovercraft, a small speeder bike, many small ships, a grandstand, two dropships, and a giant robot. Trivia * This set is the second of the three LEGO Star Wars Podracer sets released between 1999 and 2001 (the first set being Anakin's Podracer in 1999 and the third and final set being Watto's Junkyard in 2001) * During the year 1999 after Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace was released to the public and became so popular and this set was released along with the other Episode I sets, LEGO and Nesquik joined forces to create cross-over promotions with LEGO's products as well as Nesquik's products in the form of sweepstakes/lottery where if people were to purchase any Nesquik product in stores, they could have the chance to enter and win a lottery for a LEGO set from The Phantom Menace as a gift. * The promotion that crossed with LEGO and Nesquik was called "Let Luck Be With You" or "May Luck Be With You" (depending on where you find this online) The Nesquik products that held this promotion were as follows: Nesquik boats of all sizes, 2 kg to 3 kg boxes and even chocolate bars. The Mos Espa Podrace set was mostly promoted on the boxes as part of the promotion whereas the chocolate bars and boats had no sets pictured but just the logos for LEGO and Star Wars which still pertained to the promotion. * The "Let Luck Be With You" promotion may or may not have spread across the world since little is known about it, but the promotion was a big hit in Mexico and/or Spain during 1999 since every Nesquik product promoting the LEGO Star Wars Episode I sets were sold there. * The Spanish commercial for the LEGO/Nesquik Star Wars promotion can be found on YouTube and only shows the Mos Espa Podrace set, but still pertains to the cross-over promotion from 1999. Minifigures included LEGO.com Description Gallery 7171.jpg|The box art 7171 1.JPG|Speeder Bikes as alternate builds 7171 2.JPG|A giant hovercraft and a small utility speeder as alternates 7171 3.JPG|Small dropships, a grandstand, two planes and a robot as alternates lego mos espa podrace.jpg|The set in its entirety 7171-1.png|Promotional artwork See also * Podracers (Disambiguation) * 7186 Watto's Junkyard Parts * Drill Instructions External links Category:Star Wars Category:7000 sets Category:1999 sets Category:Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace